


Purple Paint

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Pyotr paints Spencer's nails.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Kudos: 26





	Purple Paint

At first Spencer was pretty reluctant about the idea. 

However any doubts or other insecurities that crept into his head were thrown out the window by how eager and excited Pyotr was over the idea. 

How could he say no to him?

It's how he finds himself trying to keep still while Pyotr currently concentrates on his right hand.

And it’s also the first time he's ever seen Pyotr be so focused too. Usually he was a ball of energy, so for this to be a surprise to Spencer was an understatement.

Honestly it's kind of cute watching him work. Tongue occasionally poking out, eyes fixated on his nails, careful as to not get any nail polish on his fingers. 

Pyotr was a man of many wonders. Perhaps he shouldn't be too surprised after all.

"You are going to look even more stunning when I'm done," Pyotr whispers excitedly, dipping the brush back into the polish. "You're so great for letting me do this."

"You seemed really excited about the idea, and you are an expert when it comes to this stuff. I'm afraid I'm a lost cause." Spencer admits with a sheepish smile, flicking his gaze back to his unfinished nails. 

He recalls once trying to help out Tuesday when their mom first bought her, her own nail polish kit. 

Unfortunately he didn't have a steady hand back then, but Tuesday was thrilled nonetheless.

"You'll never be a lost cause if I lead the way!" Pyotr exclaimed, puffing up his chest for emphasis that gets a soft chuckle out of Spencer. It's surprising how he could be so energetic one second then return to being quiet and focused the next.

"Well if that's the case then I'm more than happy to follow." Spencer winks down at Pyotr who in return gives him that famous bright grin with a noticeable pink blush dusting his face.

He truly is adorable.

"Aaand  _ done! Pow!"  _ Pyotr beams; quick to twist the cap back onto the polish and eagerly awaits Spencer's reaction. In fact he's so excited he can barely sit still.

Scratch adorable, he's the cutest.

Spencer moves his hand in front of his face admiring the fine work from Pyotr. His nails are a faint purple color with glitter in it that makes his nails noticeably sparkle. 

He was helpless on the choice of color, allowing Pyotr to use his best judgement on him. Knowing himself he probably would have picked pink or green, anything that would match what he usually wore.

In other words he'd be completely predictable.

"You did an incredible job," Spencer smiles, blowing on his nails to allow them to dry faster. "You're an artist in more ways than one."

He can tell Pyotr is trying to hold back on hugging him so instead he receives a quick peck on the side of his face that has him smiling by the affectionate gesture.

"Now we're matching too!" 

Spencer looks momentarily confused until Pyotr shows off his own hands and revealed his nails to be painted a glittering green that nearly matched the color of the jacket he usually wore.

That may have just made his heart flutter.

"Did you want to do this so we'd be matching..?"

Pyotr glances to the side, (which really is a give away) and it's not too long before he's nodding, looking sheepish for once.

"You caught me red handed. Er, green handed?" Spencer stifles a laugh, expression already softening at Pyotr. "But I also had a hunch you'd look really great with nail polish on! And you know what? I was totally right!"

He can't argue with that logic, not like he was going to anyway. His heart is still fluttering over the pure intention of Pyotr just wanting them to match. 

He's more than okay with that. In fact he's thrilled about the idea.

"I wouldn't mind wearing this more often," Pyotr nearly jumps up at that, looking like he just won the lottery. "So long as I can count on your help?"

The hug that sends him tumbling over immediately answers that question.

**Author's Note:**

> This wholesome idea was by @asmallnerd on tumblr! These two make me so soft to write, it's like I'm loving them all over again aaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
